ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Leon Rourke
Leon Rourke is a hero in Leon Rourke: The Faceless King. He first appeared in Empire Rising. He is a Loboan from the planet Earth. Appearance Dark grey fur, a long mane, a bushy tail, and four claws on each hand. A faded scar over his right eye. He normally wears a Plumbers Suit. But sometimes, mainly on vacations, he wears a sleeveless black shirt and baggy short pants. Personality Most of the time he is seen as relaxed, joking, and well mannered. But if trouble comes his personality takes a turn. He becomes serious, commanding, and calculating. When he is winning a fight there are moments where he will become cocky. He will start to underestimate his opponent. Powers and Abilities His powers are like any other of his species. When he entered the Plumbers' Academy he was known for his diligent studying. When combat practice came around he would practice the same move multiple times. After the Academy, he went off to study on how to use a Proto-Tool. After learning how to use it, he made it his weapon of choice. During a body guard mission that went wrong he now has a robotic right eye. This eye allows him to zoom in like a scope and see heat signatures. Weaknesses Nauseating smells, extremely loud and sharp noises, EMPs, and underestimating his opponent. Biography Leon lost his birth parents at a young age. His adoptive parents found him aboard an empty ship when they picked up the emergency beacon from it. Doing the one thing they thought was right, they took the young Loboan in. Raising him as their own, he admired his parents for the work they did as Plumbers. At a young age, he decided he wanted to join the Plumbers. At first his adoptive parents were against the idea. They feared losing their son. But he was insistent. Later that day his parents told him how they came to him. His real parents were Plumbers as well. They were investigating some energy anomalies. After not hearing from them for a day, the Plumbers sent his adoptive parents to investigate. It was there they found the ship mostly empty. Leon thought over what his parents said. This just added more of a reason to join the Plumbers. Seeing as how they could do nothing to stop this, his parents finally agreed to let him go. The day he left for the Plumbers' Academy was the first time he saw his parents crying. They embraced him in a tight hug before he went off. His time at the Plumbers' Academy was normal. Some people did give him an odd look for being a Loboan. But for every joke that came to him about his species, he simply said something back about theirs'. He was known for reading or practicing during his free time. Wanting to become the best he possibly could, he had to focus. At the end of his Academy years, his adoptive parents showed up at his graduation ceremony. He felt a swelling pride in himself when he was officially made a Plumber. After hearing about a weapon called the Proto-Tool, he started researching it. Finding the multiple uses interesting, he knew that this was what he needed to carry with him. When not on missions he spent his time learning how to use it. After obtaining his own, his first few tries with it went less than passable. But he continued to practice with it. By the time he was finished the weapon was as much a part of him as his arms. He was assigned to a group of Plumbers who were to guard an informant. This Informant was going to talk about a group of weapon smugglers selling weapons to terrorists. During the transfer, they came under attack by a group of assassins called, The Red Wings. Leon and another Plumber carried the informant to a safe distance from the fighting. What they didn't know was they they were being followed. One of the assassins uncloaked itself, then threw a dagger at the informant. Leon jumped in front of dagger. The dagger hit his eye. The other Plumber shot the assassin then saw to Leon. Back at base Leon was given a new robotic eye. Now Leon is on a mission to Anur Transyl. The Plumbers stationed there have been reporting odd creatures appearing from nowhere. Relationships Family Conrad Rourke (Adoptive Father) Melissa Rourke (Adoptive Mother) Friends Love Interests Other Appearances * The Silent King * * Trivia His favorite foods are Teriyaki chicken, Pizza, Mongolian Beef, Steak, and chocolate ice cream. He has a love for movies, mostly horror and action. He also enjoys video games during his vacation periods. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Heroes